This invention relates to attachment means and more particularly to a buffered means for attaching a device to a weaver or angled railing.
In applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,871, issued on Jul. 11, 1989, for an "Attachment Device", and incorporated herein by reference, (hereinafter: '871 Attachment Device), there was disclosed a fastening device comprising a locking means and an actuating means. The locking means included a base portion with first and second camming areas
The '871 attachment device is used to provide a portable integrator for various add on devices, such as the locking weaver interface 33 of the '871 patent onto a first weaver interface 28 or onto a receiver sleeve as disclosed in applicant's copending application, Ser. No. 07/763,966, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,806, incorporated herein by reference, or directly onto the upper receiver of a firearm. The '871 attachment device is also sometimes referred to as a "throw lever", and may be used in tandem as seen in the '871 patent or singularly for applications like optics ring holders.
The limitation of the '871 Attachment Device and similar type devices lies in the camming areas. Weaver interfaces, receiver sleeves and upper receivers are generally made of aluminum or other light weight material. These materials are softer than the steel used for and necessary to make the camming areas of the '871 Attachment Device and similar type devices. Thus, over time and after repeated use, the '871 attachment device continuously scratches, cuts and erodes the area to which the '871 attachment device is affixed.